The Iron Hornet
Float like a butterfly and Sting like a bee Jason was formerly a jump away from poverty. Jay got a job as a beekeeper and got fired several days in to his job since he pitted bees to fight with other insects. Jason admired the bees but this was no time to be bugsighting. Jason enlisted in the army as a last resort. After several battles and training, Jason believed he wasn't fit as a trooper... but more of a mercenary. Jay went in into many treacherous missions, often taking down lagre platoons by himself or going after leaders and wanted terrorists with a small team. This was a timespan of 3 years. After a while it became boring due to targets surrendering due to his reputation as a merc. He soon left the job to pusue a similar job with better profit. He came upon a buissness man who wanted a ganster dead and offered 20,000 dollars. Jay gladly accepted and took down the wanted ganster and got the 20,000. He then became a full fledged bounty hunter. After a couple of runs Dylan observed him and decided he was perfect for a superior villain team, and gave Jay an exoskeleton and lessons in tech and engineering. Character History Chapters 3: 'In chapter 3 he first appeared, fighting Ace. He managed to devestate Ace's third suit, and then hit a heli with a laser beam. This caused Erik, who was watching to spring in to action. When Erik got Jay's attention, Jay saw an Iron Monger and quickly attack, he subdued him with his robotic bees and honey substance. While Ace managed to save the people in the heli. The Iron Hornet resumed to fight Ace, Erik broke out the honey substance with Aces 4th suit aid. Erik went to strike The Iron Hornet but Jay's energy shields kept him off and he sprayed him with paralyzing gas and a missile stinger, causing Erik to bleed. Meanwhile Alan interfered and sent a web at The Iron Hornet, it slipped off due to the energy shield. Jay then tackled and slammed him into a cop car and Ace got his fourth suit. Ace finished him off with a couple of his super lasers and Jay was knocked out. Jay was then piloted to Rexcorp to get fixed. Erik followed and went to a news press, as Erik continued to ask more questions, Dylan got the Iron Hornet to sting him and Erik made The Iron Hornet attack the reporters, then left. '''Chapter 4: '''He got a mark II, and went after Mason with the other 5, succesfully taking him down. '''Chapter 5: '''His iron Hornet Suit fought 445, and gained the upper hand despite holes in it, but was defeated by 445 and Haliopt. During the battle of Varrock, the Iron Hornet used his suit to fly away, but was hit by a U.E.M.S.L.D artilery shell, and was downed in the Falador Woods. '''Chapter 5P2: '''After the events of the Battle of Varrock, Jason kept a low profiled, and managed to retrieve all his belongings and head to the slums of Varrock. There, he got his military equpment, as well as equipment from Rexcorp that Dylan gave him, and continued on fixing his suit. In an attempt to gain more money to buy resources, he tried to rob a top notch jewelry store with Terry Roxan, but the cops slowed him down, and eventually confronted Reaper and James. '''Chapter 6: '''Jason is currently serving time in prison, and his suit is at Drech Industries. The Iron Hornet suit Mark I '''Super Strength: '''Allows him to lift up to 15 tons. '''Super Durability: '''He is unfazed by 50 caliber bullets, falls from great heights, etc. '''Super Speed: '''He can run up to 150 mph. '''Super Agility: '''He can clear obsticles better than a proffesional parkourist or olympic athlete. '''Super Reflexes: '''He can see faster than bullets '''Super Senses: '''This included enhanced eyesight, enhanced hearing, etc. '''Stingers: '''Stingers are gas proppelled and can be fired at a person. They inject deadly poison into you if you are hit. One hit can kill you within a day. They are usually fired in numbers and at high speeds, making them hard to dodge. They are sharp enough to go through kevlar. The poison's effects are: nausea,dizziness, and disorientation. '''Missile Stingers: '''They are like standard stingers, except that they inject you with poison then blow up, or if the needle doesn't surpass the durability they blow up. They can be stopped at Spidey level durability. '''Paralyzing gas: '''Can be fired from his chest and upper wrists. They can paralyze an opponent in seconds, rendering them completely immobile. '''Honey Substance: '''Ejected from his wrists, chest, calves, and hips They are able to stick to opponents, making it hard to break off. It has honey properties in it and smells delightful but you shouldn't do it as its like chewing 15 entire packs of gum with honey mixed in one sitting. Unless you have super strength that reaches up to your jaws. '''Lasers: '''Instead of being in the usual color of red, it is fired in bright yellow, fro his palms Iron man style. They are extremely dangerous and often blind an opponent from its color. '''Bee drones: '''Located in secret areas of the suit such as his back, sides, arms, he can control them or they control themeselves to have one objective: kill the target. Their stingers are made out of titanium alloy and inject poison at you, 100 bee drones are fired from one part of the suit. So he has many. '''Targeting System: '''He has an accuracy of 8.5/10 or 85% out of 100 '''Wings and Jetpack: '''Attached to his back pack he has tough wings. They allow him to reach speeds up to 150mph but the thrusters on the backpack allow him to reach mach 2. '''Thrusters on feet: '''Allow him to reach speeds up to mach 4 with the backpack combined and wings. '''energy Shields: '''if hit with porjectiles or strikes, his yellow energy shield comes up. It can be broken through a bunch of blunt damage and several clips from 50 calibers and missiles. It can't be generated. Iron Hornet Mark II *'Enhanced Strength: 'Allows wearer to lift up to 75 tons. *'Enhanced Durability: 'His armor is made out of strong titanium plates with phitanium lamination with polymer composite over it. *'Enhanced Speed: 'his speed is up to 155mph. *'Enhanced Agility: Suit allows him to do things such as jumping from car to car, rooftops, walls, etc. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''He can see faster than bullets, allowing him to dodge them, and even catch them with his fingers. *'Enhanced Senses: This includes sight and hearing. *'Wall Climbing: '''He can climb onto any surface while wearing his suit. It has the following weapons. *'Enhanced Lasers: 'Jason was neutralized by Ace when Ace used his super lasers against him...now Jason has super lasers, colored yellow and can be fired from palms.' *'Stingers: 'Sharp torpedo shaped bee stinger than are gas propelled can be fired at opponents. They can go through a plate of steel, kevlar, and more materials with ease. They inject poison into the opponent that is enough to kill them within 10 hours, but since they are fired machine gun style, the process is quickened. *'Missile Stingers: 'Missile stingers are slightly bigger and are proppeled like missiles of course. Their process of killing an opponent is being fired at them, as soon as it hits, poison is injected then blows up. if the stinger doesn't go in it still blows up, it would be able to tear someone apart with low leveled durability. *'Paralyzing Gas: 'Can be ejected from wrists, they are able to completely incapaciate an opponent within some few seconds. *'Honey Substance II: 'Can be fired from wrists, legs, chest, and lower back. The honey substance Is stronger than the one before, and it is hard for those with superhuman jaw strength to eat through. *'Bee Drones: 'Close to a thousand of bee drones can be fired from his suit. They are water proof and can go in to water incase their target submerged under water. They have phitanium tipped stingers and are proppeled at high speeds. Stings from 30 bees can incapacitate one with low supernatural durability(vampire like). It has the following equipment: *'Targetting System: 'has a precice and complex targetting system with the accuracy of 9.5/10 *'Wings and Jetpack: 'allows him to reach speeds up to mach 5. *'Energy Shields: 'Same durability as previous suit but can be regenerated unlimteless in 10 seconds if broken. Other Equipment *'Tactical Suit: 'Jason wore his tactical suit when he tried to rob the jewelry store. It was capable of stopping magnum rounds, and absorb some damage from being hit by a car. *'Firearms Skills *'''Expert Martial Artist: '''Jason is well versed in military combat, and is unknown whether is was exposed to other arts. Weakness *Suit can be overpowered/outsped etc. *Durability has limits *can run out of bee drones *Shields cannot be regenerated. Trivia Inspired by the Secret Life of Bees, my allergies(not allergic to bees, but allergic to pollen), and honey.